parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Scrappy Doo (aka Dumbo) Gallery
Here are some pictures for James Graham's Scrappy Doo (aka Dumbo) movie. Gallery Archie the PB15 with his Passenger train..png|Archie Jr's coming down the track. Zazu has a present..png|Zazu has a present to carry. Zazu has a whistle..png|Zazu takes a whistle out. Zazu has a whistle, that blows..png|Zazu blows his whistle once. Zazu blows his whistle..png|Zazu's horn blows. Zazu has a whistle, that blows louder..png|Zazu blows his whistle loudly. Zazu has a whistle, that blows quietly..png|Zazu stops whistling. Bernard holds a box of Scooby Snacks..png|Bernard gives Scrappy a Scooby snack. Ripto is asleep..png|Ripto is sleeping. Bernard finds Ripto sleeping..png|Bernard finds Ripto asleep. A ball in the tent..png|A ball in the tent. Mrs. Potato Head on the ball..png|Mrs. Potato Head gets onto the ball. Mrs Potato Head, and Petunia on the ball..png|Aren't we a bit clumsy? Mrs Potato Head, Petunia, and Kitty Katswell on the ball..png|Aren't we a bit clumsy? Losing a weight, right? You're no cream puff yourself. Mrs Potato Head, Petunia, Kitty Katswell, and Dexter's Mom on the ball..png|Quiet up there and tend to your work, girls. Mrs Potato Head, Petunia, Kitty Katswell, Dexter's Mom, and Gloria on the ball..png|Careful now. Mrs Potato Head, Petunia, Kitty Katswell, Dexter's Mom, Gloria, and Lois Griffin on the ball..png|Oof! Mrs Potato Head, Petunia, Kitty Katswell, Dexter's Mom, Gloria, Lois Griffin, and Pinkie Pie on the ball..png|Take your foot out of my eye. Mrs Potato Head, Petunia, Kitty Katswell, Dexter's Mom, Gloria, Lois Griffin, Pinkie Pie, and Nicole Watterson on the ball..png|Okay, but I'm not going to like this way. Mrs Potato Head, Petunia, Kitty Katswell, Dexter's Mom, Gloria, Lois Griffin, Pinkie Pie, Nicole Watterson, and Misty Waterflower on the ball..png|Oh my goodness! Mrs Potato Head, Petunia, Kitty Katswell, Dexter's Mom, Gloria, Lois Griffin, Pinkie Pie, Nicole Watterson, Misty Waterflower, and Daphne Blake on the ball..png|Yes, it is. Mrs Potato Head, Petunia, Kitty Katswell, Dexter's Mom, Gloria, Lois Griffin, Pinkie Pie, Nicole Watterson, Misty Waterflower, Daphne Blake, and Duchess on the ball..png|Oh! Mrs Potato Head, Petunia, Kitty Katswell, Dexter's Mom, Gloria, Lois Griffin, Pinkie Pie, Nicole Watterson, Misty Waterflower, Daphne Blake, Duchess, and Pingu's Mom on the ball..png|Mercy, we're not trying to fall, but up we go. Mrs Potato Head, Petunia, Kitty Katswell, Dexter's Mom, Gloria, Lois Griffin, Pinkie Pie, Nicole Watterson, Misty Waterflower, Daphne Blake, Duchess, Pingu's Mom, and Maid Marian on the ball..png|Oh no! Scrappy Doo holds out a flag..png|Scrappy holds out a flag. Mrs Potato Head, Petunia, Kitty Katswell, Dexter's Mom, Gloria, Lois Griffin, Pinkie Pie, Nicole Watterson, Misty Waterflower, Daphne Blake, Duchess, Pingu's Mom, Maid Marian, and Tooty on the ball..png|Phew! That was too close. Scrappy waves his flag..png|Scrappy is ready. Scrappy Doo is trapped..png|Scrappy is trapped. Scrappy Doo gets jealous..png|Scrappy gets jealous. Scrappy Doo meets a clown..png|Scrappy meets a clown. Scrappy Doo is covered in paint..png|Scrappy is covered in paint. Bernard and Scrappy are facing the goons..png|Bernard and Scrappy are attacked by goons! Top Cat with a feather..png|Top Cat has a feather. Heave ho, let's go..png|Scrappy and the Gang have to get going. Scrappy Doo flies!.png|You're flying! Scrappy and Bernard are at the top..png|Scrappy and Bernard are about to jump! Scrappy Doo flies with the feather..png|Scrappy falls! Scrappy Doo falls..png|Scrappy Doo flies toward the bottom. Bernard and Scrappy fall..png|Oh no! The magic feather! Scrappy flies above the clowns..png|Scrappy flies over the clowns. Scrappy flies onward..png|Scrappy can fly! Scrappy flies downward..png|Scrappy falls! Scrappy flies over the clowns..png|ZOOM! Scrappy heads over the clown..png|Whee! Scrappy can fly!.png|Up! Scrappy flies up..png|Going up. Scrappy's flying..png|Wahey! Scrappy grabs an elephant's head..png|Gotcha! Scrappy flies upward..png|Scrappy gets some peanuts. Scrappy can fly..png|Fire! Scrappy can fly like a bird..png|Scrappy is on the news! Bernard is on the air..png|Bernard is on the air. Scrappy is flying..png|Scrappy Doo flies! Scrappy flies toward Betty..png|Archie reaches for Betty. Trivia * This will feature Archie the Australian 4-6-0 PB15 tender engine, as one of the 1924 Walschaerts, built from 1899-1926. He is number one of the Steam Team, and has a coal tender with eight wheels, but will be pulling a crismon and cream colored coach, a blue and white coach, an orange Renfe coach, a green Renfe coach, and a Maroon coach Pull Circus Train. * Archie is a 4-6-0 engine or an Australian type steam locomotive, as one of the 1924 Walschaerts, built in 1899-1926, because he carries a coal tender. Locomotives of this wheel arrangement were used most common on Australian railroads and were given the name "Australian", because Archie and five other examples, such as 444, 448, 454, 732, and 738 are preserved. These types of engines have ten wheels as a 4-6-0 wheel arrangement for a "Ten Wheeler" locomotive, with four leading wheels, six drive wheels, and no trailing wheels, and since engines usually carry eight wheels on their tender, Archie will carry eight wheels on his tender and will also be the main hero in Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends. Category:James Graham Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Gallery Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof